


If you like her and I like him, are any of us straight here?

by dragonism



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, This is just a whole lot of gays being gays, and was written in about five minutes so don’t take it too serious y’all, it’s fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Tina and Todd have a light conversation mid working on the case.





	If you like her and I like him, are any of us straight here?

Tina Tevetino was leaning far too close for Todd’s comfort.

He was used to it. It’d happened too much over the few days he’d worked alongside her. But today something felt different. She was leaning closer somehow. At a different angle maybe?

“Everything okay, Tina?” He finally asked, the room had dispersed and they were left alone.

“So you and Farah, you’re a thing?”

Her question was sudden, she didn’t even move, didn’t break her gaze as she stared him down. It made him shift in his seat, made him frantic despite there being nothing to fuss over, “What?! No. No we’re just friends.”

“Uh huh, suuurreee.” Tina rolled her eyes, leaned back in her seat, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed like she was annoyed by the response.

“It’s true! She’s... Farah and I’m-“ He found himself glancing across the room, eyes falling on a mahogany haired figure in a seventies outfit as he sighed and continued, “I’m not interested... in her.”

“So y’all are free?” She leaned forward again, suddenly piqued with interest, “Nice.”

“Well, yeah sort of but Tina I meant-“ Todd sighed, turning to look at her, “Well I’m... I’m interested in... someone y’know...”

“Dude that’s fine.”

“No! I mean, I’m kinda preoccupied and it’s not that I don’t like you, I just... it’s complicated and I don’t want you to think that I’m-“

“Todd, man.”

He continued to ramble, drawn out boring details of vague explanations and swift glances to nowhere in particular. His cheeks red and his face hot whilst he talked and talked until.

“Todd! Dude, chill! I was asking for Farah.”

“W-What?” He stopped. Settled. Took a moment to truly process Tina’s words.

“I’m asking, because I’m into Farah.” Tina seemed to take Todd’s surprised expression as a forward to continue, “I’m into girrrlls? I’m a Lesbian? Is this catching on man because I feel like it should be.”

“Yeah! Yeah, shit of course, yeah. Tina that’s cool, that’s awesome. I mean Farah would totally... probably... be cool with that.”

He watched as her eyes scanned the room to the woman, leaning back in her seat again and relaxing with a raised brow, “Awesome.”

“But I... why have you been so close to me?”

“I wanted to see how long it’d take.”

“How long... what?”

“For you to get uncomfortable, admit you liked him.” Tina rolled her eyes to look to her side without moving, “He likes you too, y’know.”

“What, no...” Todd shifted again, definitely uncomfortable but not particularly in a bad way. “That’s... impossible.”

“What?! Hell no. I know gay when I see it and Dirk? He’s definitely... it.”

Todd’s eyes met Tina’s and they both couldn’t hold the conversation anymore, it took a moment for them to break into a fit of laughter. So maybe they were both infatuated and maybe they were too obvious about it than they thought but damn, maybe there was something funny about that.

Their laughter seemed to draw their other halve’s attention as both Dirk and Farah turned around with confused expressions, and Dirk spoke softly, “Did I miss a joke?”

“Oh Dirk, more than you know.”


End file.
